Trolleys may be used in a variety of industries, including the entertainment industry, where they are used for storing and transporting components in truss assemblies. Examples of such components include: truss sections, lighting, cameras, and speaker systems.
Components (such as truss sections, lighting, camera, or sound equipment) may be transported by storing them in boxes or cases. It is typically extremely costly to store and transport the truss sections and components due to the weight of the equipment, and the volume of space required. It is also typically time consuming and costly to load and unload components because of their weight and size.